


Trapped in an Asylum

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chains, Collars, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Empyrean Steel, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hell, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Multi, Nephilim, Prison or Asylum, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spears, Torture, Trying to Control the Devil, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wakes up with no memories of who he is or that he is the Lord of Hell. He is in a cell with a cell mate that claims to be nephilim and can be a complete psycho path.  Lucifer is going to need her on his side though if he hopes to get his memories back and to escape the asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world was spinning; his sight was blurry at best. He tried to look around but even the slightest movement made the spinning worse. He was trying to remember how he got here, or even where here was, but that was going to be a task in itself. He couldn’t even remember what his name was. It was like looking at a blank disc and not knowing what was on it. His vision was returning slowly, so he decided to sit up and look around. That was difficult, but he moved very slowly, trying not to make the world spin faster. He did his best to look over himself first; he noticed that he was in an all white, white shirt and white pants. He looked to his right and saw that there were bars, that he was inside a cage inside of a room, and that there were two sets of barred doors. He started to turn his head to the right and stopped when he saw a woman standing on the other side of the bar wall. He could tell that she was in a cage as well, very similar to his cage. Nothing was making sense. Her outfit was black, the shirt was torn right up to the lower part of her breasts, making look like the shirt was her bra, and her pants, both legs were torn up to the knees. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and her eyes were the most intense shade of hazel he had ever seen. If she were in something different, he would have thought her to be an angel.

            “They didn’t tell me I was getting a cellmate,” the woman said. She spoke in a New York accent he thought, but he couldn’t remember. He was wishing he had his memories already. “I’m called Raven celly, what’s your name?”

            The man just stared at her. He wanted to tell her but how could he when he couldn’t even remember. “I don’t know,” the man said. He realized he had a Welsh accent. He was amazed he could recall accent’s but not memories. Raven just stared at him, just looking as though she was trying to figure out who he was herself.

            “Chris you son of bitch guard!” Raven screamed as she ran to the door of her cage. “Get over Chris! Get over here now you piece of crap bastard!” He couldn’t believe that a woman that looked so beautiful could be so crazy, he was starting to feel sorry for the guard she was calling. It didn’t take too long for Chris to appear, and he tried to study the guard’s uniform, it was brown and he was carrying some type of weapon, but couldn’t read any names off the shirt. Chris looked like a handsome man in his mid 20’s who had brown hair and brown eyes. “Bout time you asshole. Now you the hell did they put in here? Poor bastard doesn’t have any memories it seems.” He didn’t like being called a bastard, but he couldn’t argue because she was right he didn’t have any memories of who he was. He watched as Chris grabbed the file on his side of the outer wall and quickly looked over the name before replacing the file.

            “Raven,” Chris began to speak. He could tell that Chris was from Florida. “I’ve told you, you can’t just yell like that for me. You’re going to get me fired.”

            “I don’t give a shit Chris,” Raven said. She forced her body to be as close to the bars as possible. “Now who is my new cellmate?”

            “His name is Lucifer Moringstar, or so it says on his file,” Chris started to say before Raven spoke again.

            “Oh boy so they caught the devil have they,” Raven stated as she walked away from the door and to the bar wall that separated her and Lucifer. “So you’re the devil, Lucifer Moringstar, nice to meet you. I’m a nephilim, and welcome to the asylum for the deranged and fallen warriors, or as I call it an angel prison.” Raven held her hand through the bars, almost like she was offering a handshake, but Lucifer didn’t know what to do. His head was pounding as his name was sinking in, but trying to remember how he got here. “Chris did it say anything about his memories or how they caught him?”

            “The drugs they gave him have temporary memory loss and it said classified on how he was brought here,” Chris spoke hastily. Lucifer studied how Chris kept turning his head from side to side almost expecting something bad to happen. “Raven I have to go before they find out.” With that said Chris left Lucifer and Raven alone. Raven started to walk back and forth and began to swing her body from side to side slowly, almost having a rhythm to her movements. Lucifer heard her laughing.

            “Those bastards,” Raven said in a quiet voice, she turned head quickly and looked to the door of her cage before she ran and grabbed hold of the bars. “Classified you bastards! I know what you’ve done! I know what you did! You will pay! You all will pay!” She screaming, laughing and singing that those words over and over again, and then Lucifer heard the sounds of footsteps running in down the hall towards them. The people opened the doors to both his cell and Ravens before they stormed into both. People in black suits of armor telling Lucifer to get back on the bed, while he heard the commotion in Raven’s cell. He heard people screaming to tie her down to the bed, to give her some medicine, to shut her up before she disturbs the other patients. Lucifer had his own questions to ask.

            “Where am I and why am I here?” Lucifer asked as he sat on the bed. He could see that Raven was struggling to break free of the guards, but they were over powering her. It also helped that they were using cattle prods on her, Lucifer took note of that.

            “None of your business,” one of the armored men spoke to him. “Now lay down on the bed!”

            Lucifer sensed something in him, and he felt a power surge in him, if he was the Lord of hell then no one was going to tell him what to do. He rose from the bed and made his way to the closet guard, that’s when he felt the shock of a cattle prod in his side. “He’s not behaving get another jacket!” Lucifer tried to stand again, but he felt another jolt of electricity run through his veins as he was forced to the ground. He could see that Raven had a jacket on her, and was being strapped to the bed. He felt a few guards get on him and hold his arms down until someone came with the jacket. They started to slip Lucifer’s arms into the jacket and Lucifer rebelled back, shoulder the guards off trying to get the jacket off, in his attempts to get the jacket off Lucifer didn’t notice the guard that came from the side and whacked him with a club. Lucifer’s world black as he was knocked unconscious, and the jacket firmly placed and secured on him. The guards then carried Lucifer to the bed where they strapped him down as well.

            “Sir we should put him in a more private cell,” one of the guards stated. “Keeping him next to Raven is a really bad idea.”

            “He will stay in this cell, we will keep Raven and her mouth under control. The devil is the biggest prize out there, imagine how much we can make once he’s trained to do what we say, how much countries would pay to have the devil make their enemies pay.” The leader spoke. “Remember boys, we run an underground operation where we find nephilim, train them to be the best assassin’s ever. If we can train the devil, then we’ll make more money than you ever dreamed.” Slowly the guards and the leader left the two prisoners alone, tied up, and strapped to the beds sleeping. Finding the devil in L.A. had taken five years, but turning him into a war puppet was going to be so much fun.

_Back at Lux_

            Maze missed Lucifer, she decided to o back, to see if Lucifer would have her. The strange thing was that the bar was closed. Maze thought this was out of character for him, so she took the elevator up to his suite. When the doors opened, she could tell something was wrong. The room seemed as though no one has been in it in a few days, and that Lucifer had left his cell phone and wallet behind. She decided to call one person who might be able to help her, even though it brought a sour taste to her mouth. She picked up Lucifer’s cell phone and speed dialed a number.

            “Hello Lucifer,” the female voiced answered over the phone. “What do you want? I don’t have a homicide that you can help with yet.”

            “Detective Decker,” Maze spoke into the phone. “This is Mazikeen. I need you and your detective friends over here at the Lux. My boss, Lucifer is missing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe holds a press conference and Lucifer experiences a day in the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may change over the next few days.

The Lux was packed, but not with their usual cliental, the Lux was packed with police who were all looking for clues for the missing owner. It didn’t take Chloe long to get a team assembled, get the chief to agree, and then speed their way to the Lux. When Mazikeen told her that Lucifer was missing, Chloe knew she had to act; she didn’t want to admit that she was falling for the man to her seemed so different, even a little insane for claiming to be the devil.

            “Mazikeen,” Chloe asked. “When was the last time you saw Lucifer?”

            “About a few weeks ago,” Maze answered. She was making herself a drink. “I decided I needed a break from here, and when I came back my boss was gone. Now are you guys going to find him or not?” She was getting aggravated, she was pissed at herself and she was pissed at Chloe. Maze always felt that Chloe made Lucifer weak, and knowing that he could be hurt around her made Maze worry a bit more. She was mad at him and Amenadiel and took off for a little while. Now she comes back and she was mad that she couldn’t protect Lucifer, after all it was her job.

            “Mazikeen,” Chloe said, she just closed her note pad. “We are going to do all we can to find him, is there anything you can remember before you left?”

            Maze wanted to slice this woman’s throat open with all these questions, when they should have been out there looking for Lucifer. “I told you already no. I just left. In fact the last time I saw or heard from Lucifer he was saving you, so if anyone should know what happened to Lucifer it would be you.” Maze studied the detective closely and the blue suit she was wearing made Chloe look sexy and the white shirt was just low enough so that her breasts were slightly showing over the top. Maze could tell that Chloe was hurt by what she said, and Maze was starting to think that Chloe looked sexy like that. She was wondering Chloe would look like in some leather.

            “We’re going to do all we can to find Lucifer, I promise,” Chloe said as she started to walk away from Maze. “We’re about to do a press conference and see if we can get any leads.” Maze decided to follow Chloe to where the conference was being held.

_Back in the Unknown Location_

            Images of a woman flooded Lucifer’s dreams, seeing her face made him happy, but he couldn’t remember why. He didn’t want to wake up but something was tugging on him to make up. A voice or even voices, the only problem was that they were all blending together and he could understand what they were saying. He remembered he had been hit in the back of the head, maybe that’s why nothing was making sense. Slowly he opened his eyes, and the light seemed brighter than normal. It took him a few minutes to get his vision back into focus, before most of the events from the day before came back. He moved his hand to his pounding head, a little surprised that he could, for the last thing he remembered was being shoved into a jacket of some kind.

            “They come in the middle of the night, or day, don’t which one, and remove the jackets,” a female voice spoke to him. “How’s the head Lucifer?”

            Raven, that was her name, he was slow to answer or even set up. “Feels like I’ve been hit by a truck.” He wasn’t use to feeling this way, something about this place made him vulnerable. He slowly sat up and turned his head to his left to see that Raven was standing at the bar wall of their shared cell with her arms hanging through. “So is this how we spend all day?”

            “Fuck no,” Raven said. “In a few minutes the doors will opened where we’re will make our way to the common area, and interact. Let’s just hope no one’s in my spot. Don’t really feel like causing another fucking blood bath.” As soon as Raven finished talking the cell doors opened, the creaking sound giving Lucifer stronger mind splitting headache than he already head. “It will wear off soon.”

            Lucifer and Raven walked out of their cell, took a right, and followed the green lights to where the common room was. Lucifer was stunned by the amount of people in the room and couldn’t believe what he saw. They were all wearing white, except for Raven, she was the only one in black, and where others were socializing she was by herself looking around. “Lot of people here what’s it all for?” Lucifer asked.

            “We’re all descendents of angels, me being a newer blood line and more angel than the others and we…what the fuck is this shit!” Raven shouted all of the sudden. “”I’ll be right back, looks like there’s going to be a blood bath. Some assholes decided to sit in my area and my spot those fucking bastards.” Lucifer was amazed at how calm Raven could seem one minute and the next be flying off the handle. He followed behind her, and was ready to watch the show that was about to happen. “Hey you dick shits! What the fuck are you doing in my area?! You got shit for brains!!”

            Lucifer watched as the group of guys got up from the area where there was a couch, a small black table and two leather chairs. Compared to the four guys that were approaching her, it looked like Raven didn’t stand a chance. He noticed that a group of people gathered around and it looked like they were betting with each other about who would wing this fight. “They’re betting the only thin worth anything newbie, and that’s food.”

            Lucifer turned to his right and saw that a young male was standing next to him. “And what’s that?”

            “It’s food. We get fed depending on our rank and the higher you are the better food you get. Since your new no one is going to want to bet with you, but since you’re celling with Raven she will make it that you get some prime rib.” The young male spoke.

            “Alright then,” Lucifer quickly. “I’ll bet a prime rib dinner that Raven will win.” He watched as the young man looked shocked but held out his hand and shook on it.

            “If Raven loses I’ll look forward to that deal, but if she wins I’ll give you my t-bone steak I get.” The young male told Lucifer as they broke their hands apart.

            Lucifer turned his head back towards the area where Raven and the group of four guys were standing all around her. He knew that if she lost he would have to work to keep the end of his deal and find a prime rib dinner for the mysterious man next to him. The first strike happened so fast that if anyone blinked they would have missed it. The one behind her tried to charge her from behind, but she somehow jumped over him, locked her legs around his neck and tossed him backwards. Lucifer had to move to the left side to avoid being hit by the body. He turned his attention back to the fight that was in full swing. Lucifer couldn’t believe how fast Raven was, her moves were quick and precise, head butting one that tried to grab her, hearing bones breaking, watching how white clothes were turning red. Finally it was down to Raven and the last guy, and he watched as she caught a punch in mid swing, turned her whole body under the arm, hearing bones in the arms breaking, and then Lucifer watched as Raven slammed her fist into the shoulder blade, and he heard the shoulder fracturing or breaking and the person howled out in pain. Raven then lifted the guy up and threw him across the room, Lucifer noticed that even though there were guards all around none tried to interfere with the fight. Raven walked back to Lucifer as though nothing was wrong.

            “Nick you look like you lost you dumb ass, you should know better than to bet against me,” Raven spoke to the guy next to Lucifer.

            “Your new celly beat me to the bet,” Nick replied back.

            “Well pay what you when the time comes, now fuck off,” Raven told him. She turned around and started to make her way to the area she just fought four guys for. “Come one celly!”

            Lucifer was starting to like this girl in a strange way. Her fire and her attitude were reminding him of someone he knew. He just couldn’t remember the name as he followed behind Raven and took the leather chair on the left and Raven took the couch. He could tell that she was looking for something. “I hope those fucking bastards didn’t…I here they are.” Lucifer watched as she pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. “The guards don’t fuck with me, nor do the other nephilim’s. I’m more of a direct mixed than these assholes in here.  Since you’re my cell mate there Lucifer you get what I get, and no one is going to fuck with you or I’ll kill them.” Lucifer watched as she lit a cigarette up and passed him the pack and the lighter to take one. Lucifer wasn’t going to turn down a smoke.

            “Sorry to ask, but you’ve got a lot of fire and you can switch your attitude at the drop of a dime why is that?” Lucifer asked once he was lit up to. He watched as she took a long drag of her cigarette before she spoke.

            “All the fucking drugs and experiments these shit heads have. Shut up! Not you, the voices in my head telling me to kill everyone right now. It’s because I am a direct descendent of an angel. I think my mother said it was the angel Gabriel. I don’t know or care, but he did visit to train me, which means you’re my uncle. Fuck, imagine that the devil himself is my fucking uncle. How lucky can one person get. Then one day these people came and kidnapped me when I was 15.  I’m one of the oldest occupants here. This place is where they’re training nephilim’s to be assassins, brain washing us to forget. Not me, my mixed blood is too pure for that shit. I said shut the fuck up! Sorry the voices again, telling me to kill everyone again. The outside world doesn’t know about this place Lucifer, and that’s the way they like it. Let’s watch some TV then.”

            Raven picked up the control and turned on the TV that was across from them. The traffic flow changed and now walked behind Raven. Lucifer figured if she went that crazy over people in her spot, he couldn’t imagine how crazy she would get if someone walk it front of her shows. Something caught Lucifer’s attention on the TV, and it was a breaking announcement from the LAPD.

            “We are reporting live in front of the Lux where in just a few moments we are told Detective Decker will give a statement about the missing club owner Lucifer Morningstar, and we go to Detective Decker as she prepares to give a speech.” The news anchor reported, before the camera panned to a bunch of microphones set up in front of the Lux and a woman stepped onto the stage. Lucifer looked at her and he knew her, he just couldn’t remember how. He kept watching and listening.

            “My name is Detective Decker, and as of this morning the club owner of Lux, Lucifer Morningstar was reported missing. Not much is known at this time which is why we are seeking the public’s help in finding him. Lucifer is a very charismatic person; he is 6’ 3’’ tall, 176lbs, with black hair and 5’0clock shadow, and his eyes are dark brown. He was last seen in a custom made black suit. If you have any information about Lucifer or his disappearance, please call the LAPD. There is a reward for any information that leads to finding Lucifer. Thank that is all that is going to be said.” Lucifer watched as the woman walked off stage, the name Detective Decker ringing in his head. He felt another headache coming on and images of Detective Decker flashed through his mind, though they didn’t make any sense. He felt someone grab a hold of his hand and looked and saw that it was Raven. She had put out both of their cigarettes and was staring at him.

            “What’s wrong Lucifer?” Raven asked. The concern in her eyes surprised him.

            “I think I know that woman, the one that just gave the press conference,” Lucifer spoke through the blinding pain in his head. “Her name is Chloe Decker I believe and I know her somehow. Ahh. Bloody headache!”

            He felt Raven squeezing his head, his headache slowly dissipating. “Lucifer, listen to me if you want to get your memories back just concentrate on the name and ignore everything else. It may seem hard, but trust me it’s a start. So fucking do it now before I knock you in the head myself.” Lucifer tried to do what Raven said. After a few minutes the pain started to subside and a few memories came back that he saved her life and that he cared for her.

            “Thank you Raven I needed that,” Lucifer said once the headache passed. He was panting heavily from the heavy breathing he was doing. He stared at Raven who was looking at him. He was starting to wish that she would say something.

            “We’re making a phone call tonight Lucifer. You in for breaking out of your cell?” Raven asked.

            Lucifer liked this girl and shook his head yes. “Bad girl. I think I’m going to like you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Raven come up with their plan. Will they succeed or will they fail.

Lucifer stayed by Raven’s side the rest of the day. He watched as those who were considered Nephilim were taken to different areas, and Raven explained that they were either being drugged, shipped out, or they were going to learn a new fighting skill. Raven also explained to him that this place was so secret because they would loan out the Nephilim to other countries for a hefty price or opposing countries at the same time and one Nephilim would end up dead. Sometimes Raven would go on a crazy singing spree or get into a random fight, all of which Lucifer found interesting and made him like Raven even more.

            “So I’ve been wondering Raven,” Lucifer began to ask. They were in the dining area, and Lucifer couldn’t believe the food that Raven and he got. He looked around at the other occupants exchanging some of their food, and Nick approached, gave Lucifer his T-bone steak before he walked away without saying a word. “Why when you get into your fights don’t the guards try to stop you?”

            “Because it helps us get stronger,” Raven said with her mouth full of rib. “They won’t fuck with me when I’m in a fight because I’ll get their fucking ass’s as well. Also it raises our stats, and the more we win the more countries have to pay to have us. I’m worth a fucking king’s ransom because of how high my stats are, but I’m hardly ever loaned out. My instability as you’ve seen can be quiet the problem. The last time I was loaned out one of the men for the country I was fighting for tried to rape me. I showed him, I cut his fucking dick off, forced him to eat it and then impaled him on a spike in front of his tent.”

            Lucifer just stared at Raven, and wondered how she was still alive after all she had been through. He be the Lord of hell, who right now was having memory problems, but he could never imagine going through all that she has gone through. Of course that could change while he was in the asylum. “Raven, darling. What is that special gift of yours that you used on me? I’m just asking because I can get people to tell me their deep dark desires, but it doesn’t seem to work here.”

            “First off your ‘power’ to entrance people into telling you their deep dark desires won’t work here. The guards are highly trained here to avoid any sort of contact with us. Secondly my curse is to take pain or heal people and it’s the reason fucking reason why I’m here in the first place.” Raven heatedly spoke. He could tell he had hit a sore spot. “I saved a friend from a shark attack and the next thing I knew these people were grabbing me and experimenting on me. So tonight you ready to break out celly and make that phone call and hopefully get us out of here?”

            Lucifer just couldn’t believe this woman. She has been through so much and yet she was still trying to get out of here. He admired her for that. “Yes, how are we going to get out tonight?” He watched as a smile played along her face and she started to sing.

            “First one to bump and fall loses the card. Switch cards out and make it to the phone. Oh let the monster lose and play with the men. Make them suffer while the call is made and revenge happens. Kill all the men tehehehe I sing a song to murder all,” Raven sang silently. Lucifer just stared at her, trying to understand what she had just said. Raven could tell she had just confused Lucifer. “A guard is going to bump into me, and fall. I’m going to have a fake card and I’m going to take their card and use it to open our cells. Make our way to the desk, knock out who ever the guard is and make the phone call. Hopefully get out of here. Thought it was obvious.”

            “It was except you said something about letting a monster lose and kill all the men, it was catchy though,” Lucifer spoke as he just looked at her. He was really liking Raven and her craziness. She was just laughing, and then a noise sounded and everyone was getting up. He figured that meant that their time for eating was done.

            “I did and I was joking, or was I hahaha,” Raven said as she got up and looped Lucifer’s arm through hers. “Now here’s how this is going to work; I am going to run into a guard that is going home for the day. Been here long enough to know what time certain people leave and I’m going to run into one of the newer ones who don’t me to well. I have a fake card that I made in crafts. Yes, it’s something they make us do to keep us busy. Anyway I’m going to switch out the cards on the way to our cell and then wait for a few hours for everything to settle down and then we’re going to make our way to where the phone is and you’re going to call your police friend and get us the fuck out of here.” Raven was quick to release Lucifer’s arm before they left the dining room as the guards were walking one way and the Nephilim and Lucifer were walking the other way. Lucifer watched as Raven ran into one the guard, the motion so fast that he couldn’t even see when she would have had time to switch the cards out and he didn’t say anything until they were back in their cells. He realized on their journey back this time that he and Raven were the only ones in this wing.

            “Raven why are we the only ones in this wing?” Lucifer asked as he approached the bar wall and leaned against it.

            “We are the only ones in this wing because this is where these shit heads keep the craziest and wildest Nephilim or angels if they could actually catch an angel. Well they caught you so who’s the bigger shit head.” Raven calmly spoke as she swayed back and forth against the bars of the cell. “Now we wait and I got Casandra’s card. I met her once, hate the bitch.” Lucifer let a smile play across his lips. If he got his memories back and he really did run that club that was mentioned on the news. Lux, he would have to hire this girl to work there. Maze would like someone like her.

            “Ahh” Lucifer moaned as he grabbed his head. He watched as Raven quickly stopped swaying and how she stood straight up staring at him.

            “What’s wrong Lucifer?” Raven sternly asked. He couldn’t believe how quickly she snapped herself into such a statue.

            “A name just crossed my mind, I had it and then I lost it and now I’ve got another bloody headache,” Lucifer said as he closed his eyes. He wanted to remember that name it was important, but he couldn’t remember. He felt Raven place her hands on his and slowly he felt a warmth go through his body and his headache started to go away. “You didn’t need to do that Raven.”

            “Shut the fuck up Lucifer,” Raven spoke. She was still a statue, and the only part of her moving was her chest. “I’m trying to make it so you can try and remember that name, for the more you can remember, the less this shit hole can control you so shut the fuck up while I’m concentrating.” Lucifer was stunned into silence for the first time in his life. He felt that no one has ever spoken to the Lord of Hell that way that wasn’t his family. Lucifer let the warmth flow through him that she was sending through home and he was trying to concentrate on the name that he had to remember. He was drawing a blank on the name but his mind felt clearer than it had been since he woke up in this strange place.

            “Anything Lucifer?” Raven asked as she let go of his hands.

            “Nothing, but my mind feels clearer than it has since I woke up in this hell hole, and that’s saying something.” Lucifer said. He and Raven both laughed at what he just said, and then sat in silence waiting for Raven to decide it was the perfect time to make the call. They waited for what felt like hours upon hours, until he noticed Raven walk to the door. He watched as she took the card out and scanned it through the lock and watched as the door opened.

            “They really need to give special clearance when it comes to my cell, oh well glad they didn’t,” Raven spoke as she walked out of her cell. “Let’s get you out Lucifer.” She was quick at sliding the card and Lucifer watched his door opened. They both ran to the main door to their cell and he noticed that there was nowhere to slide the card.

            “So now…oh never mind,” Lucifer began to say as he watched her produce tools to pick the lock on the main door. They must not think Nephilim know how to pick locks. Once the door opened he followed Raven as she took a right and headed down the corridor. It was a different direction than they took to go to the commons, but he followed her without question. She had to know the way after being in this place for so long. The journey seemed to take forever but he could see a desk as the approached another hallway. Raven ran ahead of him and jumped on the desk.

            “Chris you dumb ass,” Lucifer heard Raven said as he approached the desk. He could tell it was the same worm that she called for when he first woke up in this place. “We need to make a phone call, so give me the fucking phone.”

            “Raven what are you doing…never mind,” Chris said as he tried to figure out how she and Lucifer got out. “You need to go back to…”

            “Hello Chris,” Lucifer said. He felt this strange urge to get Chris to tell him his deepest darkest desire. “What is it that you desire?” He watched as Chris wormed under his gaze and he knew he picked a great nickname for him worm. He thought Chris was about to answer when Raven swung a right hook at Chris so hard that the chair spun and his body slid a few feet away from the chair. “Raven why did you do that?”

            “That son of bitch hit the silent alarm trigger, can’t blame him though. He’s trying to protect his ass.” Raven reached over the desk and grabbed the phone and placed it on the desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that they saw during the news conference. He could tell her senses were on high alert as she passed the phone over to Lucifer.

            He heard the phone ring a few times before a voice, a voice that he recognized answered the other end of the line. “This is Detective Decker.”

            “Detective Decker,” Lucifer slowly spoke. “Detective Chloe Decker?”

            “Yes, who is this?” Chloe responded back.

            “Chloe, this is Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer replied back. “I need you to find where I’m being kept and come rescue me and my friend Raven.” Lucifer turned to look at Raven but noticed that she had jumped down from the desk and was facing down the right side of the hallway, the same way that they had just come from and he noticed that guards were coming towards them.

            “Tell your friend to hurry the fuck up now, I will do my best to hold those assholes off but you need to tell her to hurry up!” Raven screamed at him before she took off running towards the group of guards. He watched at how swift and quick she was at her fighting that he almost dropped the phone until he heard his name being shouted through the phone.

            “Lucifer!” Chloe shouted through the phone. “Stay on the line I have to get a trace set up.”

            Lucifer hardly heard Chloe as he watched Raven punch, kick and throw the guards around like they were rag dolls. He was hoping that she could hold them off long enough while Chloe worked on locating them. “Chloe, yeah I need you to hurry up, my friend I met in here is in trouble.”

            “Lucifer do you know where you are?” Chloe spoke through the phone.

            “No, I woke up and my memories are sort of missing.” Lucifer said. He was more interested in watching Raven fight the guards, and he thought she had the upper hand until he was a guard that was hiding. This guard got a rope around her throat and snapped her whole body backwards. She was still alive and fighting even though she was on the ground, but the guards finally over powered her and were making their way towards him. “Chloe, I’m going to put the phone down. I have to fight some of these guards off.” Lucifer laid the phone on the desk and ran to help Raven. He punched the nearest guard and a few more, but he was quickly over powered and he watched as the guards reached the desk and hung the phone up. His arms were brought painfully behind his back and whatever they used to bind his hands burned his flesh.

            “You son of a bitch’s! Let me fucking go! Don’t you fucking touch him! I know what you bastards did!” Raven repeated over and over again. A familiar looking figure approached the guards that were holding Lucifer and Raven.

            “Gag her and take her back to the cell, make sure she is secured.” He said. He then turned to face Lucifer. Lucifer watched as one brave guard was able to get a gag in Raven’s mouth and watched as a team of them carry her away. He heard her muffled cries through the gag as he was held in place. “Lucifer. I’m General Fang. You broke one our rules. So you must be punished. Take him to the torture room.”

            Lucifer didn’t know what this General Fang meant, but he was greatly over powered as he was dragged down the hallway. He did not know what General Fang had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer experiences what happens in the torture room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the heat, so not too sure how it turned out. It may change or not, just have to see where the story goes now.

Lucifer could hear Raven screaming has he was dragged down the hallway that he has been residing in with Raven. Apparently gagging her was an issue that they couldn’t do, but he heard her screaming at them. Her voice was echoing throughout the hallway, as her screams seemed to become more desperate and determined to help him. He could also hear the guards yelling, but her voice overpowered their voices, and he was doing his best to try and resist the guards that were dragging him. Lucifer was now able to make out what she was screaming and what the guards were screaming back at her.

            “You bastards let me go! Don’t touch him!” Raven was screaming. The guards dragging him stopped in front of the cell he was being kept in and he could see that Raven’s wrists were restrained, but her legs were flying everywhere. The guards were trying to get control of her legs, but one guard got to close and Lucifer watched as Raven wrapped her legs on his head and snapped his neck, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. She kicked the corpse into another guard, and it made the ones trying to control her back off. General Fang had just approached the cell, something about him made even Lucifer shiver. His memories were still a little hazy, but something told him that he was the Lord of Hell. He watched as General Fang entered the cell, and walked right up to Raven’s head.

            “Raven, you stop this nonsense now. Or do you want to responsible for causing him more pain or even another death?” General Fang’s ice cold voice spoke to her. Lucifer watched as Raven quickly settled down, and the guards quickly restrained her legs. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it Raven? You are right though, you should be punished not our new prize, but he’s got to learn that sometimes you are a bad influence and your actions can get him punished.”

            “One day I’m going to kill you and dance in your blood you mother fucker.” Raven spat back at him. Lucifer heard General Fang laugh before he turned and noticed that the guards that were holding Lucifer were still standing in front of the cell.

            “Get him to the torture room now.” General Fang firmly stated. The guards tugged at the chains and ropes that bound him and he felt his body moving being pulled forward and he tried to resist. Lucifer didn’t like that he was being forced to move and he was also curious about what Fang had said to Raven and why it made her go so stiff. Lucifer lost track of how long he was forced through the different corridors until they reached a room with thick steel doors, and it took to guards to open it. All the devices and different ways to torture someone were in this one room, and he wondered how many times Raven had been brought here. He heard the guards arguing of how to restrain him in the room.

            “He’s the Lord of Hell, an actual angel. What the hell are we supposed to restrain him with?” he heard a guard ask. The guards got into an argument about what to do and they finally settled on the chains that were made in heaven itself apparently. They were quick to strip him of his shirt and they made comments about the scars on his back, his memories being so hazy he couldn’t remember how he got them. The guards pulled him to the center of the room where they were quick to wrap the chains and lock them off around his wrists, he felt a searing pain running through wrists once the chains made contact with his skin and he could see that his skin was actually burning and it hurt. It stirred a memory that he hadn’t felt pain since he was killed and brought back to life, it was because he was vulnerable. He couldn’t remember what made him vulnerable, but the name of the detective he had spoken with a little while ago, Chloe Decker, kept popping in his head. He didn’t have much time to think about it before the room went silent except for the echo of footsteps.

            “Welcome to the Torture Room Lucifer,” General Fang’s cold voice spoke. He walked around so that he and Lucifer were face to face. “You see we use this room to punish our Nephilim who decide to step out of line. Now we know you are not fully responsible for what happened, but you followed Raven, who as you’ve seen by now is not all there in her mind. She may have told you somethings, but they are not true. We are here to help Nephilim and even angels, or even the Lord of Hell. Your memories are a little jumbled right now, but they will straighten themselves out and you will remember you came here willingly. You will be punished though for your discretions a little while ago.”

            Lucifer studied the man standing in front of him, and he knew that Fang was lying. He was trying to control Lucifer’s memories and his mind and Lucifer was not going to stand for it. He pulled at the chains wrapped around his wrists, and felt the searing pain digging further into his wrists. ‘Damn the bloody pain.’ Lucifer’s mind thought. Pain was something he knew he wasn’t used to and he was really hating how the pain felt. He saw something red slowly coming out of the burning wounds, and he knew it was his blood. Bleeding was still new to him as well, and he didn’t like the feeling. Somewhere in his mind he was wondering how mortals dealt with it on a daily basis. He stared at the general until the general walked away to go grab something and the returned in front of Lucifer, and in an instant he felt his flesh ripping apart.

            “Ahhh,” Lucifer gasped out. He looked down and saw that there thin red line running across his chest and he watched the blood slowly trickle down. He couldn’t believe his eyes, blood again, a sight that he wasn’t used to.

            “Only demon weapons, or weapons forged by angels can hurt an angel.” General Fang sinisterly said. He studied the look of pain and surprise play across Lucifer’s face and new that this was going to be a lot of fun. He knew though that he and his men had to show control, for first they had to break him, and then they could take him in other ways. They hadn’t had an angel for a really long time, and this was no ordinary angel. It was the Lord of Hell the first fallen angel and he was Fang’s prisoner. Once he could control Lucifer, he could loan Lucifer out to other countries and make a fortune. “Well that was an interesting reaction to watch, let’s see what else we can get out of you.”

            “When I escape I will punish you.” Lucifer said. He felt confident in his words and felt that there was a certain truth in them. “When I get my memories back I will make sure to punish you nicely.” Lucifer let a cocky smile fall on his face, and he watched as General Fang stayed stone face. Lucifer was starting to wonder if anything got to this guy. “Tell me General Fang what’s your deepest desire?” He felt a pulse imitating from him and pressing onto Fang, but something felt different.

            “Lucifer, that little trick of yours, having people tell you their dark deep desires won’t work here.” General Fang informed Lucifer. Lucifer struggled a little with the chains around his wrists, and felt a deeper burn and a little more blood break out. Lucifer was not liking the feel of the chains, nor did he like the fact that he was still bleeding from his chest where Fang had cut him. Something in his mind told him Fang was telling the truth when he said only weapons forged by demons or angels could hurt him. He was trying to hold on to those memories like Raven had told him to, but Lucifer felt another slash go across his back. He felt the flesh rip, the blood slowly flows out and run down his back. He felt his breathing increasing from the slashes, the pain increasing with each slash. Lucifer was moaning out in pain, for he was not use to this kind of sensation at all. Though something about the pain intrigued him as well, for if he was the Lord of Hell he was used to inflecting pain, not receiving it, it actually seemed like a nice, though bloody, change for him. He lost count of how many times he had been slashed across the back, the chest and even his arms. Each slash was slow and made shallow lines across his body, soon he though he’s body was glowing red from the lines on his body.

            General Fang had stepped to the side, letting his men pass the blade between them, each man making a slash across Lucifer’s body. Pretty soon General Fang grew bored watching his men cut into Lucifer’s body, watching as the devil moaned out in pain and agony with each new mark being made on his body. General Fang raised his hand and the men stopped making the marks on Lucifer, and he observed the state that Lucifer was in. He noticed that devil’s body was glistening in sweat, the blood slowly running down his body, staining the white pants he still wore, and the heavy breaths that he was taking. His head was also hanging down, and the chains around his wrists digging into his flesh, searing it. When his men cleared from in front of Lucifer, he approached him. He grabbed Lucifer’s hair and forced the devil to meet him eye to eye. He was glad that Lucifer still didn’t have his memories and if he could help it, the devil would not remember he was the devil for a very long time. “I think that’s enough cutting. Time for some beatings.” Lucifer looked at Fang trying to figure out what he was talking about when he felt a pain on his back. He felt his flesh rip open, felt the bruise forming, and he cried out, more out of surprise then pain. The burning sensation coursing through his back, reigniting the pain that had faded from the cuts. “We have so many weapons that we have been collecting throughout the years, mostly those with heavenly or demonic origins, and that can hurt an angel.”

            “Is this all you got?” Lucifer asked. He was still feeling cocky. “This all feels like a tickle. Nothing you can do can hurt me.” Lucifer smile, and his smile was met by one from General Fang. He couldn’t figure out what it was about this man, but that smile gave him the chills. Lucifer had a strange that he wasn’t going back to the cell until he was thoroughly beaten and bloody.

            “Well Lucifer, we are going to do our best to make to make you suffer right now.” General Fang said. He gave a nod of his head and Lucifer felt the flesh on his back rip open again, making the cuts on his back deepen and the cuts grow wider.

            “ARRR!” Lucifer finally screamed out. It took a forth strike from whatever they were using to torture him with. He could feel the blood coming out of his back faster, the bruises forming where they hadn’t spilt opened his skin. His breathing was heavy, his heart rate was increased, and his body was shaking. Lucifer couldn’t believe how much pain was being caused to him. He could feel his body growing weaker, the chains felt as though they were bonding with his wrists, that they were becoming a part of his skin. “Is that all you got?” Lucifer actually liked feeling the pain and the blood flowing from his body, but something told him his body couldn’t take much more of the pain. Again he was struck, causing him to cry out in pain, and that blow caused his body to feel limp. General Fang raised his hand again and walked to Lucifer and grabbed his hair and raised his head up. General Fang saw that the blood and sweat glistened off of Lucifer’s body, he felt a stir down below, but quickly controlled that reaction. The time was not right yet. He also noticed that Lucifer’s eyes were starting to roll back into his head a little.

            “Take him back to his cell, I think he’s learned his lesson for now.” General Fang said. He released Lucifer’s head and let the guards remove the chains around his wrists. General Fang watched as flesh was being peeled off with the chains, the blood slowly exit the wounds, and how Lucifer was moaning and wincing in pain. “Until next time Lucifer.” Fang gave Lucifer a wave and a smile as he guards grabbed his armpits and dragged him back to his cell. His heels were dragging on the floor, he could feel the flesh starting to blister and break, but he could do nothing to stop it. His body was just too weak to offer any resistance right there. Finally, he was thrown back into cell on the floor, and his breathing was heavy as the guards locked the door and left him like that. Lucifer slowly turned his body over and looked to his left to see that Raven was no longer restrained to the bed and watched her jump out of the bed and fall to the ground looking at him. He could feel the blood still coming out of him, starting to form a small pool around him.

            “Lucifer. What the fuck did they do to you?” Raven started to say. His vision was growing blurry and her voice was becoming a distant echo, and then finally his world went black again. His mind started to wonder if he could actually survive this place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to find out where the call came from, and makes a request of her lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mostly be with Chloe. I will go back to the asylum next chapter to check in on Raven and Lucifer. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

“Lucifer! Lucifer!” Chloe Decker screamed into the phone. She knew the line was dead, but part of her was hoping he was still there. He sounded like he was okay, but something was different, almost as if he didn’t remember her. His last words before the line went dead were still swimming in her head, “Chloe, I’m going to have to put the phone down. I have to fight some of these guards off.” What the hell did that mean anyway? Chloe quickly collected her thoughts and breathed in and out before she spoke. “Did we get a trace set up?” She knew the answer but she still had to ask.

            “Sorry Detective the line went dead.” One of the officers informed her. “We have our communications team looking over what we got, but they say the signal is bouncing all over the place. They can’t pin point its location.” The officer walked away, leaving a devastated Chloe steadying herself on her desk. She wanted to throw something, something heavy and hard at a wall. Just to add to her anger she watched as Maze entered the station and walk right up to her. Chloe couldn’t believe her luck.

            “What Maze?” Chloe asked. She was frustrated as can be that she heard Lucifer’s voice, but couldn’t find him, and to make things worse he even said his memories were a blur.

            “I told you once detective only my friends are allowed to call me Maze, you are to call me Mazikeen,” Maze reminded the detective. Chloe thought about throwing the heavy object again, only this time into Maze’s face. “I’m here to check on the progress of my boss’s case. So where is he?”

            Chloe wanted to choke Maze, right then and there. The department was doing everything they could to find Lucifer. She didn’t want to tell Maze that she had actually just spoken to Lucifer. “Nothing new to report Mazikeen, but we are doing everything possible to find him.”

            “Then you’re not doing enough to find him.” Maze spoke as she leaned in on Chloe’s desk. Chloe was starting to think that Maze was making a very interesting target to punch. Chloe held back on those feelings and watched Maze smirk at her, before she pushed herself off of the desk and walked out the door. Chloe noticed how most of the male officers were staring at Maze as she walked out, and Chloe felt a hint of jealousy. She shook her head, where the hell did that feeling come from? She walked into Lt. Olivia Monroe’s office to report on what just happened.

            “Lt. Monroe, I just had a very interesting phone call.” Chloe slowly spoke.

            “So I’ve heard detective.” Lt. Monroe responded back. “Did Lucifer say anything about where he was being held or anything useful?”

            Chloe could recall everything that was said, and though the conversation was short she did remember that he said. He mentioned his memories were missing, how he and his new friend, Raven was it, needed help, and how he had to fight off guards. “No Lieutenant he didn’t. All he said was that he was being held someone with another person and that they needed to be rescued as soon as possible. He has no idea where they are being held, and the trace we set up was set to late. The line went dead before we could get an exact location. The only signal we have keeps bouncing everywhere. Whoever has Lucifer seems to be well equipped.”

            Chloe watched as the Lieutenant rested her head on her hands and considered what she had just said. “I want all available officers out there looking for Mr. Morningstar now.” Chloe simply nodded her head and turned to leave, when a thought crossed her mind.

            “Lieutenant, I have a request to make for this case.” Chloe quickly stated. She kept her voice level and hoped that this request wasn’t going to be denied.

            “What is it Detective Decker?” Lt. Monroe asked.

            “I was wondering if I can have Detective Dan Espinoza with me on the case.” Chloe informed her lieutenant. She knew she was risking it, considering Dan had recently turned himself in for stealing evidence, and basically being a dirty cop, but if anyone could help her find Lucifer it was Dan.

            “Detective Decker, you know Dan is being held in custody, after voluntarily turning himself in right?” Lt. Monroe spoke as she stood up from her desk. “This is a very big request you are making and I’m not sure I can approve it.”

            Chloe felt that frustrated feeling building in her again. Dan was the only she could trust while trying to locate Lucifer, and she needed him. Dan also is the one that proved Lucifer wasn’t a murder and is sitting in a cell right now. Chloe knew that Dan was being kept in isolation away from other criminals that would want to hurt him. “I know lieutenant, but he can be useful in finding Lucifer, and not to mention he is sitting in a cell because he wanted to prove Lucifer was innocent. Also our daughter, Trixie, is a huge fan of Lucifer’s and if she knew that both her parents were looking for him it would help her sleep better at night.” Chloe hated bring Trixie into the conversation, but she would use whatever she could to get Dan out of the cell and out helping her look for Lucifer. “I will keep an eye on him at all times, and if you want to feel better, we can put an ankle monitor on him. Please Lt. Monroe, it’s not often I make requests like this.”

            Chloe watched as the lieutenant got up from her chair and paced around to the front of her desk. Chloe hoped that this request would be granted, after all she could use all the help she could get to find Lucifer. Finally, she watched as the lieutenant sighed before Monroe spoke.

            “I’ll grant it this once Detective Decker.” Lt. Monroe told her. “You will be in charge of Dan Espinoza at all times, he will be wearing an ankle monitor, he’s not allowed to have in his position at any time a fire arm, and I want you to report all his activity to me. He is strictly under your control. This means if he does anything he’s not supposed to, the consequences will be on you. Do I make myself clear detective?”

            “Yes.” Chloe responded back. “I will go get him now.”

            “I will call down to the cells, and let them know that you are coming for Dan.” Lt. Monroe told her. “I will inform them to get the ankle monitor on him. Remember Detective Decker, he’s your responsibility at all times.”

            Chloe simply nodded her head before she left the lieutenant’s office. She made her way down to the cells where Dan was being held. She was just thinking that she hadn’t talked to Dan since he turned himself in, and was wondering how Dan was doing. The journey to the holding cells seemed to take forever, each footstep she took seemed to echo in her head as she approached the process area. When she entered, she found that Dan had already changed out of the orange jail jumpsuit and was in the clothes he wore the day he turned himself in. She noticed the ankle monitor on his left ankle. Dan just turned around and noticed that Chloe had walked in.

            “Chloe, what’s going on? Why am I being signed over to your custody for now?” Dan asked. He approached Chloe, and hugged her. Chloe was a little taken back, but she quickly returned the hug, and smelled Dan. She had forgotten how good he smelled, but she knew it would never work between the two of them ever again, not after all he did.

            “Lucifer’s being kidnapped or something, I don’t know.” Chloe quickly informed him. She quickly back out of his arms. “We haven’t received a ransom note or anything, but I did receive a phone call from him. He said he was being held somewhere with another person and they needed to be saved. The call couldn’t be traced, and I need your help Dan. I know you don’t like Lucifer much, but after what you did for him it would be greatly appreciated if you would help me find him. It would also make Trixie happy to see her mommy and daddy working together to find Lucifer.”

            She studied Dan, his face was emotionless as he listened to everything she just told him. “I’ll help Chloe, and I promise I won’t get in the way.” Dan told her. He knew Chloe cared for Lucifer, but knowing that Trixie cared deeply for Lucifer as well made him decide to help. “Thanks Chloe for requesting that I help.”

            “No problem Dan,” Chloe told him. “Now let’s get going to Lux. I want us to scan the scene again at Lux to see if we can find any clues as to what could have happened to Lucifer.” They both left the room, must to the disgusted looks of the other officers around them, and headed out of the station and towards Chloe’s car. Chloe didn’t want to admit it, but she was glad that Dan was helping her, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns about Raven's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this chapter turned out. It may end up being changed, but I figured it was time to learn about Raven's past and why she's so crazy.

Lucifer saw flashes go through his, of his past, his escape from hell, landing on the beach, and Maze cutting off his wings. He felt himself floating, trying to remember what exactly happened. Then there was darkness as his eyes slowly fluttered opened. Slowly his memories of what had happened the day before came back to him. His body felt stiff, but from what he could see, there were no visible marks. Lucifer slowly sat up in the bed, not wanting the world to spin and he looked towards Raven’s cell. She had her left arm and leg wrapped around the bars, and if the space was any wider, she would have slipped through.

            “Well good morning sleeping beauty or is it sleeping devil? Which do you like better there Lucifer?” Raven asked as she slowly moved her body up and down the bars. She was licking her lips, and Lucifer was thinking that if they somehow escaped here he would hire her to work at Lux. He thought Maze would like her, and quickly put his hands to his temples. Raven watched the change in his demeanor and pulled her leg back to her side. “Don’t fight those memories Lucifer, it’s all you got in this hell hole.”

            Lucifer heard what Raven said and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and felt a memory tug at his brain, he tried to concentrate to see it, to understand what it meant, but the dull pain in his body seemed to flare up the moment he got close to those memories. “Bloody hell. I can’t.” Lucifer spoke. He was frustrated that years and years of his memories seemed to be missing, and bit and pieces coming and going didn’t help the situation. Lucifer realized that he was missing his shirt still, and that his pants still had stains of his blood on them, though from what he could see there were no visible wounds on his body that would have produced the blood. His body must have healed once he was out of those chains, but he could see the faint red marks around his wrists where the chains had been.

            “They brought you a clean pair of clothes to change into, white of course.” Raven hummed out. Her mood changes were starting to be the highlight of his day so far. “I can turn them black if you want.” She lightly laughed and Lucifer turned to see that in fact there was new outfit waiting for him and beside the outfit was a chocolate cupcake. Lucifer was slightly interested in eating the cupcake before he got changed. Lucifer walked to the treat picked it up, and turned around to offer some to Raven. He watched as tried to push herself and reached out to take the treat away. Lucifer just stared in amazement at her reaction. “Don’t you fucking eat that damn treat Lucifer. You are trying to remember who you are, not forget. Remember what I’ve said about memories? You eat that, anything you’ve probably been able to remember will be lost. Give me the fucking treat Lucifer.” She held her hand out further trying her best, and Lucifer could tell that she wasn’t lying. He quickly handed the treat over to her, watched as she went to the back side of her cell, and somehow disposed of the treat. He walked to the bars and turned his head to the back of her cell and saw that she had a small window. “You probably want to change before they let us out to play with the others Lucifer. Unless you want a bunch of Nephilim woman trying to rape that sexy body as yours.”

            “You little minx,” Lucifer teased through the bars. “They are all probably gorgeous, but they don’t have your flare and you’d probably kill them before they could have a chance at me.” He let out a laugh, and he couldn’t believe how relaxed the environment felt near her. She let out a small laugh as well, and Lucifer couldn’t believe how they were laughing in their cells, in this damn asylum, but still were able to have good laugh. Lucifer walked away from the bars and turned around to where the clothes were. He glanced back and saw that Raven and her intense Hazel eyes seemed to look even more intense than before. “I can do a strip show for you if you like Raven.”

            “Now is the devil himself offering to let me see him naked,” Raven mused. She had a hold of the bars again and she was moving her body up and down. “How’s a girl to say no.” She laughed and her voice echoed in the room. He liked that they were the only two in this hallway, for she made him feel relaxed and seemed to help bring his memories back. She would definitely get along with Maze. _Damn,_ he thought. The name kept coming and going from his mind but he couldn’t remember who she was.

            “So, while I’m giving you this little show,” Lucifer purred out. He slowly lowered his blood stained pants down his hip bones slightly. He watched as Raven started to move her body back and forth, almost hypnotic in a way. “I do have a question, what did Fang mean when he said your outburst at being restrained would cause me more harm or even another death?” He had his fingers looped around the belt line, ready to drop his pants, but something was different. Lucifer looked up and saw that Raven was no longer entangled but had somehow gotten back on the bed and had her back to him. Lucifer couldn’t believe this reaction, he thought only Chloe was immune to his charms, but it seemed that Raven was as well. _Wait,_ his mind thought. _Where did that name come from? How do I know her?_ He cursed at his father as his concern grew for Raven. He tossed the clothes on the bed and walked up to the bars, ready to make a joke, when he heard heavy breathing from her. He could tell that something was wrong, and he was actually worried that he had caused it. “Raven what happened? We were having fun and now this.” Lucifer was trying to joke around with her, but he could see that this was a serious mood swing, one he had not seen yet. He watched as she slowly turned on her back slowly sat up and brought her knees to her chest. When she turned her head to look at him, he could see that her hazel eyes were full of sorrow and she was thinking about the past. Lucifer wanted to bring the fires of hell to whoever made her feel like that. He was always a rebel, and never considered himself a protector, but he wanted to protect Raven.

            “So you heard that bastard did you?” Raven coolly spoke. He watched as she got off of the bed and made her way to the bars where he was standing. She placed her hands over his, and laid the left side of her face on his right hand. She felt cool under his touch and he took his left hand and started to slowly stroke her hair. They stayed in that position for a few moments before she backed away from the bars. “I guess I’ll tell you the story, since no one else will because that bastard Fang made it so no one else could. I was brought here when I was ten, and a few days later another girl, ten as well showed up. She was beautiful, mocha color skin, beautiful silk black hair, and dark almond eyes. We were the same because we were actually children of angels, not descendants of those children, no of actually angels. As I’ve told you my father was Gabriel and the girl told me her father was Amenadiel.” She watched as Lucifer looked stunned, he didn’t know his brother to mingle with mortals. “Yeah, so we were actually cousins of the same bloodline, not mixed or anything, but pure. Her name was Robin and we were instant friends. We trained together, we were cellmates together, we basically did everything together, and we were becoming the highest requested pair for countries. Fang didn’t want us loaned out separately, we were loaned out together and Fang made so much money off of us. Five years went by, and of course we were quickly developing into woman, and became personal favorites of Fang.” She watched anger and wrath cross Lucifer’s face when she had said personal favorites. “Don’t be a fucking idiot, he didn’t touch us that young. He wanted to, but something kept him from doing it. Anyway at fifteen we were the top dogs here, no one fucked with either one of us, for they knew that meant you would have the other to deal with. Anyway I’m not going to bore you with the minor details, basically when we turned eighteen, just a few days apart, Fang raped her, and then when I turned eighteen he did the same to me.”

            “That douche bag raped you, and you didn’t destroy him?” Lucifer asked. He was going to put Fang through his own personal hell when he got out of here.

            “Drugs remember. He drugged us and made us forget what he did, and made it seem like we went willingly.” Raven coldly spoke. “Anyway two more years go by, same routine every day, but I notice that Robin has started to act funny. She tells me that her memories are coming back and that I need to stop getting drugged as well. I don’t know so I skip a dose of meds before we are loaned out and well we just had a battle, naturally the side we were fighting for won.” She stopped and looked at Lucifer. “I’m boring you so I’ll speed things up. They tried to rape me, memories came back, Robin and I killed them got extracted out of there in a heartbeat. We became uncontrollable after that and tried to escape. My legs got caught in a trap and Robin turned around to help me. Did I mention that when we are loaned out we are given angelic weapons?”

            “Umm.. no afraid not.” Lucifer spoke. He could tell that she was getting to the point.

            “So anyway Robin kept hold of one or two of these angelic weapons and turned around to protect me.” Raven coldly spoke. “Needless to say basically she killed a few guards before she was subdue and brought to kneel across from me. All she kept saying was keep remembering don’t let them take your memories away. Then Fang walked right up to her and shot her brains out. Then he and all the guards that night had their way with me. The whole time he told me it was my fault that Robin died. That was five years ago. I’ve become a real bitch since then, anyway you may want to change Lucifer. The doors will be opening shortly, don’t want all those Nephilim women to jump you.”

            Lucifer watched as Raven turned her back to let him change in peace. He couldn’t believe that she had been abused and drugged her whole life. Lucifer swore that once he remembered who he truly was he was going to take revenge on all who harmed her. He was quick to change into the new white outfit, and just in time for the doors to their cells were opening. It felt out of character for him, but when Raven stepped out, he embraced her in a hug. Lucifer felt her tense, and cooed softly in her ear. “It’s alright Raven. I swear Fang will pay, and I’ll personally make sure that there’s a circle of hell especially for him.” He felt her chuckle in his arms before she broke away from the hug.

            “Look at Lucifer the devil, going all soft hearted.” Raven laughed as she punched his arm. “Let’s head up to the commons area and get into a fight.” Lucifer saw the smile that came across her face.

            “Well since there’s nothing else here, then yes lets.” Lucifer put on his most devilish smile and followed Raven to the commons area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Raven try out Raven's benevolent gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short, but it was all I could come up with. Hope everyone enjoys.

Lucifer was following Raven, still not happy that Raven seemed troubled. He had an idea, and he reached out and took hold of Raven’s right hand. He felt Raven tense under his touch, but she didn’t resist as he pulled her back to his side. They were a few feet away from leaving their hallway to go towards the commons area. “How about we go back to our cell and work on getting my memories back?” Lucifer spoke as he pulled her into a hug. “I’ve heard rumors about Nephilim that can sometimes obtain benevolent gifts and I’ve been curious ever since you calmed my mind.”

            Raven hugged him back, feeling safe in his arms. She hadn’t felt that way in long time. “We’re supposed to go to the commons, besides I want to fight.” Raven fidgety spoke. “Besides I don’t have any benevolent gift. If I did, then don’t you think I would have already escaped this fucking place?” She pulled her hand back from him and started to look around.

            “Since when are you one to follow the rules? Come on Raven.” Lucifer encouraged her. “You know I’m not lying. You know you have a gift Raven. Come on let’s try it out. What’s the worst Fang can do to you? Let’s stick it to him.” Lucifer watched Raven let a smile slip on her lips. Lucifer knew that she would take any chance to stick something to that bloody general. “But if you want to go pick a fight we can do that was well.” He watched Raven pace back and forth, considering what he had just said.

            “Let’s go back then.” Raven cheerfully said. Her demeanor changed once again as she was skipping back to their cell. Lucifer turned and was quickly following her back. He watched as she entered her cell and since the door was opened he followed behind her. “So what’s the whole thing about Nephilim supposedly having benevolent gifts.” She sat Indian style on the bed and Lucifer sat next to her.

            Lucifer studied her for a moment, trying to see deep into her soul. “I know I can’t make you tell me your deep desires, but I can tell that you are lying.” Lucifer said all smug. “You know what I’m talking about. You used it on me to calm my mind. Now I don’t know why my dad is letting a place like this exist, but I guess I’m here to help get all the Nephilim out. But first, your gift spill.” He watched as Raven shifted uncomfortably next to him, he could tell that he was hitting a sore spot. Yet Lucifer had heard about Nephilim’s, thought they were only rumors, but still he was curious about her power that seemed to be showing through.

            Raven looked at her hands, deep in thought. She was trusting Lucifer, well to her even though he was the devil, he was the closest thing to a friend since Robin died. “My father, Gabriel did visit once, and he told me that I did have a gift. It was that I could heal quickly, and then if I learned to channel it I could calm minds, bring memories back. Well as you can imagine I was taken before I learned full control. It was with Robin’s help that I worked on controlling my powers, and I helped Robin.”

            “Wait, your friend had a benevolent gift as well?” Lucifer asked. He was interested in hearing about what this Robin had before she was killed as well.

            “You would have like her Lucifer.” Raven said, her voice detached of most of her emotions. “She was funny, smart, and my best friend. Her power was she was faster than most people, moved like a ghost when fighting and that could see things before they happened. We made the perfect team Lucifer.” Raven stopped to rub the tears from her eyes. “Anyway I’ve learned to sort of use my power to calm the minds of most of the Nephilim around here. The experiments really do a number on people. I’ve never tried to help an actually angel, even a fallen one.”

            “I don’t understand you Raven.” Lucifer said. He watched as she turned her head and stared at him. “I mean when we’re out with the other Nephilim or even near the guards you’re a complete psychopath. Not that I mind, I actually find it rather sexy. Yet when you seem to be alone with me, you have more control, though I can see when it slips every now and then.”

            “I don’t know, I guess being around you, even though you’re the devil. It helps me calm my own mind.” Raven spoke quietly. “Anyway it’s not me we’re supposed to be worrying about anyway. We’re here to try to help you get your memories back.” She reached out and took Lucifer’s hands in hers and closed her eyes. “Now Lucifer, I need you to find a name, something that makes you feel familiar and safe, something that is connected to your life.”

            Lucifer closed his eyes, steadied his breathing and concentrated on a name. The name was Chloe Decker, and he pictured her and he felt a warmth going through his body. His memories seemed to come flooding back, chaos in his mind. He pulled his hands back and jumped away from Raven. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was breathing heavily, and he could tell that Raven was just as flustered. “I’m sorry Raven. I don’t know what happened.”

            Raven was panting, trying to clear her thoughts, make them organized. “There’s so…so much…there.” Raven gasped out. “Everything in your mind…all those memories…Lucifer. Fang...is doing this…to control you.” Raven got up and would have fallen if Lucifer had not caught her. “He’s controlling when you get your memories back, he did something that I can’t heal.” Lucifer helped Raven back onto the bed, and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and held her as he felt tremors go through her body.

            “Shhh. It’s alright love.” Lucifer whispered into her ear. He thought he felt her start to sob. “No need to get upset.” Lucifer didn’t expect it, but she quickly raised her head and kissed him. He was caught off guard and kissed her back. In that kiss, he felt everything that she had been through. When their lips parted they both were breathing heavily. “Well that was unexpected.”

            “Yeah it was.” Raven slowly said. She felt sleepy all of the sudden, and she started to lay down on the mattress. She grabbed Lucifer’s arm and pulled him next to her, and she turned around to face him. She nuzzled her face in his throat and he placed his arms around her. “You really do make me feel safe Lucifer.” He felt her steady her breathing as she drifted to off to sleep.

            Lucifer gently stroke his fingers through her hair, happy that he was able to make her feel safe. She was so young to have been through so much, and he was going to make sure that Fang died a horrible death and that he would personally see that he was punished. Lucifer continued to stroke her hair before he finally felt the exhaustion of having his memories messed with and fell asleep holding her. He was going to protect her, no matter what.

_In the Security Room._

Fang watched on the monitor, the scene that had just played out. Watched as Raven tried to use her gift to restore his memories, luckily Fang’s blocks kept his memories under lock and key. He was hoping that this wouldn’t happen, but Raven and Lucifer were changing the rules of the game. He slammed his hand down on the desktop. Fang picked up the hand held radio. “Attention all personnel, I need everyone armed and meet at Raven’s cell. I want her taking to the punishment room and then I want Lucifer taken to my private quarters. It’s time he learned the rules about no contact.” Fang smiled as he placed the radio back on the charger. He was thinking of all the ways that he was going to punish Lucifer. He laughed at the irony of that, but Lucifer and Raven were changing the rules, and that was something he couldn’t allow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns what kind of punishment that Fang has planed for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over two months for the update, so I hope it is worth it. Enjoy the new update.

Lucifer stirred from his slumber when he felt a sudden movement. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Raven was laying protectively over him, and she was full alert and wide awake. That however, was not surprising to him, but what had Lucifer scratching his head was that it looked like Raven had wings. Not normal angel wings, but almost translucent wings, with a golden outline, but that couldn’t be. Lucifer had never heard of Nephilim having wings. He had to blink a few times before the wings disappeared, and he knew he would have to ask Raven about the wings. “Raven…” Lucifer tried to speak.

            “Shh.” Raven hushed to Lucifer. She could sense that the devil was staring at her strangely. She had her body over his, protecting and ready to pounce on the danger that was approaching. Raven knew something bad was coming their way, and she had to be ready to fight. “When I say run Lucifer, you fucking run.” Raven listened as she heard the footsteps getting closer, felt as the air got heavier, and she knew that guards were coming. Fang was probably pissed at them, and now she feared that Lucifer was going to be in danger. Raven had to protect Lucifer from Fang and his wrath. She quickly jumped over Lucifer’s body, and had her body between the door to cell and Lucifer. The steps were getting closer, and she knew that she had to act fast. Raven couldn’t stop what was going to happen, but if she delayed it, then she would accomplish something useful. “Lucifer get behind me now.”

            Lucifer didn’t think twice as he quickly got behind Raven. “So what’s going on Raven?” He could feel the tension rolling off of the Nephilim. Lucifer could hear the faint steps approaching them now, and he knew why Raven was ready to fight. He felt her reach around and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Lucifer squeezed her hand back and held tight as he allowed Raven to pull him in front of her.

            “Fucking run!” Raven yelled. She pushed Lucifer in the back, and they booth took off running towards the right end of the hall and away from the footsteps. “Don’t you fucking look behind us. Just keep running.”

            Lucifer ran, and though under normal circumstances he wouldn’t get hurt, this place was different. He felt like a mortal in this place and that made him weak. He ran through the door, Raven close behind him. “Turn left!” he heard her shout, and he turned left. Lucifer was only able to run a few feet when the sight in front of him made him stop. Both he and Raven toppled to the ground when Raven collided into him.

            “Why the fuck did you stop?” Raven asked. She just looked up to see the guards blocking their path. “Motherfuckers.” Raven was quick to get up and got into a fighting stance.

            The line of guards advanced forward and the guards that were chasing them cut their escape in the other direction off. The guards advanced and all hell broke loose. Lucifer was doing his best, not missing a beat, but made sure that he kept an eye on Raven. He noticed that the guards that she was fighting were barely touching her, but instead turning on each other. To him, it looked like she was controlling the minds of the guards and having them fight each other. Lucifer didn’t sense the guard that was behind him until it was too late. The hit was hard and had him down on his knees, and he felt cuffs going around his wrists, followed by a burning sensation. It was empyrean steel, a weakness of angel’s even those who have fallen. Amenadiel would probably be laughing at how easily he had been caught.  Lucifer watched as the guards were finally able to knock Raven down, and finally were able to restrain her. “Raven! Let her go!”

            “Now, now. Calm down you two.” Fang’s voice rang through the hallway. He watched as Raven and Lucifer still struggled. “Raven. I’m so disappointed in you. You know I don’t allow contact with other patients.” He put a smile on his face as he stood in front of Raven. He reached out to touch her, but quickly drew back when Raven tried to bite him.

            “Patients!” Raven screamed. She struggled against the guards that held her. “Patients are in hospitals that treat them! You kidnap us from families that love us and turn us into some super soldiers! You bastard! We can’t have any fucking contact with each other, but you can fucking rape the women here and perform all kinds of sick ass experiments on us! I’m going to kill you!”

            Fang just shook his head as he watched Raven continue to struggle. “There’s no need to shout my dear sweat Raven.” Fang let a smile fall on his face, and Raven spat at him. He could feel the spittle running over his right eye as he wiped it away. “Take her to the room.” He watched as the guards took a struggling Raven away.

            “Don’t hurt her! I will personally punish you all in Hell!” Lucifer shouted. “Fang you bastard!”

            Fang merely laughed at Lucifer’s outburst. “Now, now Lucifer. Raven brought it upon herself. Take him to my personal quarters and make sure he’s comfortable.” Fang watched as the guards started to drag Lucifer away.

            Lucifer tried to slip the cuffs, just like the first time he met Detective Chloe Decker. _Where did that name come from?_ Lucifer thought. The empyrean steel made it impossible as it burned into his flesh. God did it burn. He was not use to feeling physical pain as he fought the guards that dragged him away. He was worried about Raven and what they were going to do to her. Lucifer would make all the humans here suffer, he would even encourage Maze to go all out. _Now where did that name come from?_ All these names were coming to him while he was in pain. _Maybe that’s the key._ Lucifer thought. He knew he should try and memorize the way, but his anger was blinding him. The only thought going through his mind was to get to Raven. “Let me go!” Lucifer shouted. “I will punish you all!”

            The guards laughed as they were practically dragging Lucifer along. They were still in awe that they had the devil as their prisoner. “There has never been an escape.” They all couldn’t believe how strong Lucifer was despite having his memory controlled and the imperial steel around his wrists. “Fang makes sure of that.”

            “Fang is nothing but an egotistical maniac.” Lucifer firmly stated. He could tell that they were getting close. “I will get out.”

            The guards just laughed as they kept pushing Lucifer along. They chose to ignore him as they were nearing General Fang’s room. “General Fang said to make Lucifer comfortable didn’t he?”

            “Yeah,” another guard responded. “Think he only wants the shirt off? That should make Lucifer here very comfortable.”

            “Hell would be too easy!” Lucifer shouted. He was trying his hardest to fight so he didn’t enter the room. “I’ll bloody torture you all!” Despite his best efforts, Lucifer was forced into the room and the door slammed shut. Lucifer still fought against the guards ignoring the burning sensation and the pain. He didn’t know where it came from, but he felt the jolt and all the fight quickly left his body. Lucifer hated that when empyrean steel or items forged by angels being used, and it made him so weak, so human. Lucifer wondered if that’s the way Detective Douche felt. _What the hell is with all the names!_ His mind screamed. The shock and all the names caused his head to start spinning and his body to give up any fight as the guards stripped Lucifer out of his shirt and chained his wrists above his head in the middle of the room. The guards left the room, with the door making a loud locking sound. Lucifer took some time to finally look around the room, once his head stopped spinning. He thought Hell and Maze, whoever that was, had nothing compared to all the contraptions that Fang had. Lucifer barely had time to think before the door opened and Fang appeared.

            “You sadistic bastard!” Lucifer yelled. He had dealt out his fair share of punishments, but Fang’s room was the most disturbing thing.

            Fang simply smiled. “The devil made me do it.” He shrugged his shoulders, and watched as Lucifer got mad.

            “I most certainly did not!” Lucifer shouted. “I punish the guilty and only a punishment fitting their sin!” The pain in his wrists was becoming unbearable, but he was ignoring it. “I never make you humans do anything this sick!”

            “You’re right.” Fang laughed. He loved watching the devil struggle. “I love causing pain and making the females squirm.”

            To hear Fang, speak like that lit a fire in Lucifer. “There’s a special place in Hell for men like you.” Lucifer continued to twist and turn and pull at the restraints, but the imperial steel only dug deeper into his flesh.

            Fang continued to laugh as he admired Lucifer’s half naked body. It was still too soon to take the devil, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with Lucifer. “My angel parent was Azrael.” Fang spoke. “You would think that I would be obsessed with death, but I’m not. I like causing pain.” He stopped to stare at Lucifer, watching the devil struggle against the bonds. “I like you, but you seem to not be able to follow the rules. The punishment seems to not be doing anything for you, so I have to get personally involved.” He reached out and touched the devil’s chest, laughing as Lucifer tried to pull away. “I’ve actually wondered if the devil prefers men or women or does he not care as long as he’s getting some?”

            “I take this saying with a lot of joy right now.” Lucifer spoke through clenched teeth. “I will personally send you to Hell.” He felt his eyes become that of his devil form and couldn’t believe that Fang was actually laughing, not screaming in terror.

            “I have more Nephilim in here than you can imagine.” Fang chuckled out. “They may not be full blooded angel’s but they’ve all tried something to scare me. I can tell you that Raven…”

            “Don’t you dare hurt Raven!” Lucifer yelled. He would be damned if he would allow Fang to hurt Raven. The only other person he felt this protective of was the detective. _Memories swirling again._ Lucifer thought.

            “Or what?” Fang mocked out. “You’ll punish me? That’s an empty threat. As long as I’m in charge here, no one, not even you or that stupid cunt Raven are going to escape. She already learned that lesson with Robin’s death.”

            Lucifer pulled hard at the restraints, trying to break them from the ceiling. He was going to punish Fang for everything he did to Raven and to all the Nephilim in this prison. “You are going to be punished Fang, and I will personally design the perfect punishment for you.”

            Fang was growing bored with his conversation and decided he wanted to hear screaming. “You talk way too much Lucifer.” Fang walked away, listening to Lucifer yell at him as he picked out the tool he was going to use. Once he was satisfied, he walked to a dresser and opened the top drawer. There he grabbed a syringe and made his way back to Lucifer. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret Lucifer. I am the only one that can unlock your memories, not Raven. Now I want to hear you scream.” Fang held the syringe up, and listened as Lucifer laughed.

            “How? Poke me to death?” Lucifer chuckled out. His hands had gone numb to the burning sensation. “You mortals are not very creative sometimes.”

            “Hardly my dear devil.” Fang spoke. “This is a serum that will intensify the pain. It is a special concoction and just a kick of angel’s blood. I’ve enjoyed experimenting with an earlier version on the women here. Watching them squirm and beg for more as I fucked them, especially Raven. Oh she is a feisty one. But I had the scientist’s here mess with it to amplify the pain in angels. Guess who gets to be the lucky test subject for it. You Lucifer, that’s who.” Fang was quick to inject the serum into Lucifer’s neck.

            Lucifer grunted a little, for pain never bothered him before, but the imperial steel weakened him. He could feel the strange liquid running through his veins, making him even weaker. “Bloody hell.” Lucifer hissed out through clenched teeth. Next to making him weaker, the liquid was burning through his veins. Lucifer usually couldn’t feel pain, but the imperial steel and the strange liquid was changing his structure. Lucifer thought only Chloe could make him vulnerable. _That was the detective I called,_ Lucifer thought. _Now how do I know her?_ He tried to hide the pain he was feeling, but the sudden sucking when his breath caught in his throat gave away that the liquid was working.

            “Just a few more minutes.” Fang spoke. “Then we can have some fun.”

            “You said I talk too much. Well guess what, you talk too much Fang.” Lucifer spoke through clenched teeth. “Listening to you speak on and on is bloody torture. I am older than your tiny human mind can understand. Nothing you do to me will be torture.”

            Fang just listened as Lucifer talked, laughing in his mind. He couldn’t believe how arrogant Lucifer sounded, but he was the devil, so that was to be expected. Fang waited a few more minutes and then he picked up the device that he was going to use. It was an ancient spear, supposedly made by the angel Uriel, and as an added bonus it was infused with empyrean steel. It would cause a world of pain to Lucifer. Fang held the tip to Lucifer’s lower back, listening to the skin burning. “You will heal, but it will take a few days. I hope during those days you learn to behave.”

            Lucifer gritted his teeth as he felt the tip of the device burning into his back. “If that’s all you bloody got, then this should be a breeze.” He could feel Fang moving the tip of the device around to his side, and then to his chest, leaving a burning trail of flesh in its wake. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the device. It looked familiar, but with his memories still a blur, Lucifer couldn’t place it. The smell of his flesh burning was making him feel nauseous, something he never felt before.

            “I think I’m fair to my patients here.” Fang spoke as he pressed the tip harder on Lucifer’s skin. He loved listening to Lucifer gasp out in pain.

            “Soldier’s.” Lucifer hissed out. “Raven told me everything you’ve done. I can think of five fitting punishments for you.”

            “Raven’s the most paranoid one of them all.” Fang calmly spoke. “I try to help Nephilim out; I can’t help it if other country’s what to pay me for their services.”

            “You can’t lie to the devil you sick bastard.” Lucifer fiercely stated. “I may not be able to make you tell me what you desire, but it’s clear on your face. You enjoy the power and the money you make off of these humans. Why? All because they happen to have some trace of angle blood in them. Then you experiment and use drugs on them.”

            Fang smiled. He knew he could never fool the devil. “You’re right I do enjoy it all. Raven is just the stupid cunt who can see it all for what it really is. Well second, but I don’t count Robin since she’s dead.” Fang used the spear to pierce Lucifer’s skin, listening to the groan of pain. “Now I think you are right; I talk too much. So let’s get started with your punishment.”  

            Lucifer was breathing heavily. He wasn’t use to pain, but this felt intensified. Lucifer would bare it if it meant getting back to Raven. He had to know that she was alright. “Do your worst Fang.”

            “With pleasure.” Fang smiled. He pulled the spear back and forcefully thrusted it forward. The spear pierced Lucifer’s side, causing the devil to groan out in pain.

            Lucifer couldn’t contain the scream of pain when he felt the spear pierce further into his body. Everything was being intensified by the serum that Fang had injected him, and for the first time he was feeling very human. Lucifer realized that Fang wasn’t just piercing him with the spear, but also burning him with the spear as well. If Fang wasn’t forcefully stabbing Lucifer with the spear, he was using it to burn Lucifer’s body. Each new wound sent a fire through Lucifer’s body, something he wasn’t use to, and everything blended together. He had lost all feeling in his wrists, and yet he could feel the burning sensation coming back, sending more pain rushing through his body. Time seemed to slow down as he continued to deal with the alternating stabs and burns from the spear until everything stopped, no more burning and no more cutting. Lucifer was covered in burns and cuts, and sweat, and was breathing heavily into his arm. He had no idea how long he had been tortured. Lucifer looked towards Fang and could tell the man was breathing heavily as well. Lucifer laughed. “Is…is that…all…all…you got?”

            Fang only laughed. Lucifer didn’t know that there was a surprise waiting for him back in their cells. “There are more…ways to punish…than just physical.” Fang breathed out. He went to his door and opened it. The guards entered and quickly released Lucifer’s wrist’s from the imperial steel shackles. His body fell mercilessly to the ground.

            Lucifer felt the stone beneath his body, only for a few seconds. He felt the guards lift hi up and start to drag him away. He wanted to fight back, but for the first time, probably ever in his life, his body felt weak. Lucifer put up no fight as he was dragged back to his cell and unceremoniously tossed back in. Lucifer listened as the door was closed, before he slowly rolled over onto his back, feeling the cool stone against his back. The feel provided some relief to the burning, and it felt good to him. Lucifer slowly turned his head towards Raven cell and he forgot all about his pain. He quickly crawled over to the bars that separated their cells and reached out towards Raven. Lucifer reached out for her hand, to hold it, to make sure that she was ok, for the sight had his heat sinking. Raven was lying on her side, covered in blood, bruises, and he couldn’t tell what else was covering her body. Yet what had him worried, and had tears forming in his eyes was that she was barely breathing and barely moving. “Raven?” Lucifer whispered out, still trying to reach out and touch her.  


End file.
